Planar optical devices include a variety of optical components on a single substrate. These devices are often plagued with thermal management issues. For instance, these devices often include a first component that injects large and varying amounts of thermal energy into the device and a second component that requires a stable temperature in order to operate as desired. The optical device performance drops when the injection of thermal energy into the device by the first component de-stabilizes the temperature of the second component. As a result, these device need improved methods for thermal management.